Love Letters From Heaven
by SasukeUchihaFangirlx
Summary: What if... What if Sakura tricked Sasuke when he left? If Sakura was the one who fought Itachi instead, to show she wasn't really useless after all? And what if, with one of his life goals complete, Sasuke couldn't finish the other one? Oneshot SasuSaku


_**Hey, good peoples. This is my first fanfiction I'm posting on here... its from my dA account and it was originally 7 chapters. But I didn't want to have 7 short chapters so I just put it all into one. I hope you enjoy it; I think it's one of my favorites that I have made. **_

_-Jac _

--

+ L o v e L e t t e r s F r o m H e a v e n +

"Sasuke…Please…Don't go…Don't leave me…"

"Sakura…I have to…"

"P-Please…" she pleaded to his back. "I'm…I'm so in love with you I can't stand it!! Please! I'll help you with your revenge! We can fight Itachi together! Please! Sasuke! Just don't leave me!!"

Sasuke slowly turned to the sobbing girl. "Heh…you really **are** annoying…"

The girl gasped at his harsh words, but kept staring at him.

In a flash, he was gone, now behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. The Uchiha lightly bit his lip, at a loss for words.

"Thank you…" he said simply.

Sakura was met with a splitting pain in the back of her head and melted to the ground.

The raven gently picked up Sakura, setting her on a bench a little ways down the road. He stared at her limp body, her tears shining in the moonlight. He actually felt bad for what he had done. Sakura was just trying to help him…even if she couldn't.

She cared for him.

There was no doubting that.

And now…

Sasuke lightly wiped away her tears with his thumb, feeling a pang of regret.

Was all of this going to be worth it in the end?

Of…of course it was.

It had to be…

It…It just had to be…

But still…

Sasuke slowly leaned in, planting a gentle kiss on the girl's lips.

As Sasuke walked down the road to the front gate, many things passed through his head.

The day he first met Sakura and Naruto…

When he had been assigned to squad seven…

When his father had praised him instead of his brother…

When Orochimaru bestowed this power onto him…

_'I'm sorry Sakura…'_

A pair of eyes had watched the entire scene unfold.

Green eyes.

As soon as Sasuke reached the gate of Konoha, leaving his village, a hand sign was made and the Sakura on the bench vanished into thin air.

_'Sasuke… I can't believe you actually…'_

The Uchiha was glared at until he was no longer visible.

_'I have to tell Lady Tsunade….Now…'_ she thought. _'Thank Kami for shadow clones…'_

This girl…was Sakura.

Sasuke walked down the road, clutching his backpack.

_' From the moment you came into my life, I knew I couldn't do this without regrets… I never felt this way before, wanting something so bad but someone holding me back. And that someone…is you, Sakura…Making me doubt if this is what I really want…_

_And right now…_

_Why are you all I can think about…?'_

Much had happened after Sasuke left that night. Sakura told Tsunade of that happened hours earlier than when she would have if Sasuke had actually knocked her out. And in this situation, hours were precious.

Sakura, fueled by anger instead of sadness, had become determined to show Sasuke one day…some day…that she wasn't really useless after all.

And now, years later, four years to be exact, as Sakura stared at the Uchiha in the heat of battle, she was proving her worth.

And it was not the Uchiha she loved.

She was bruised. She was bloody. And she was tired.

She lost track of how many times she had been hit, but she had also lost track of how many times she had hit him.

She was holding her own against an S rank criminal.

Sakura felt shirikun dig into her body as she coughed up blood onto her shirt. But her shirt was already dyed with her crimson fluids, so there was no way of telling.

She had to defeat him.

She had to stop him.

She had something to prove to someone.

With one last motion, Sakura threw a dozen kunai knives at the elder Uchiha from above, and in his debilitated state, he was struck by them in his arms and legs, becoming pinned to the ground.

Sakura landed, and was suddenly met with a fiery explosion.

A paper bomb she had landed on.

The girl went sailing back, skidding to a muddy stop.

Itachi was pinned.

And Sakura wouldn't even stand.

"Itachi Uchiha!!"

Sakura painfully turned her head to see a figure walking over to the wounded man. He stood over him, looking him up and down. The figure glanced at Sakura and locked gazed with him. In a moment, his face contorted with anger.

It was Sasuke.

"Itachi!!"

The younger of the brothers pulled out a katana from behind him, placing it above the fallen one's heart.

It was the real Itachi.

The real older brother.

The real murderer.

Sasuke looked at Sakura's bloody shell again, and let out a quivering breath.

"I will…kill you…"

"Kill me…?" Itachi spoke. "Would you really kill me?"

"It's been horrible, Itachi…I looked up to you…I remember the days when you were a hero in my eyes…but that was a long time ago…The scars you made will never fade from me…never…but I can at least make myself feel better…"

"You abandoned your village…and you and about to kill the only family you have left? Your only brother…?"

"You're not my brother."

As Sasuke looked over the bloody corpse of the man that was once his brother, he should have felt pride.

He finally finished his life goal.

But…

His gaze shifted to the pink haired bloody mess the was the only reason he was able to kill that man…

_'Sakura…'_

"Sakura…"

Sasuke slowly started toward the girl who weakly stared at him. The sky began to cry above them, turning the ground muddy.

He kneeled down next to her, propping her up on his knee a little. "Sakura…"

She coughed, a trail of blood escaping the side of her mouth.

"Sasuke…it's you…" Her voice sounded raspy, as if it hurt to speak.

"You'll...you'll be okay Sakura…c'mon…lets-"

"No…Sasuke…I'm…I can't…"

Sasuke looked down at her, now believing what she was saying.

"Am I…am I still…useless…?" she gasped.

"S…Sakura…no…you-you did good…"

"Ah…that's nice to hear…" A small smile appeared on her lips. "We both fulfilled a life goal today then."

"Sakura…I just wish that there was a way for me to make this up to you…someway to make this all okay…some-"

"Shh…" Sakura pressed a finger to his lips. "You don't need to apologize for anything…" She brought her finger down to her lips, kissing it. Her finger, bloody from her wounds, traveled back up to the Uchiha's cheek, drawing a small heart on it. Sasuke cupped her hand to his face, pressing it against him.

_'I could stay in this moment forever…'_

"Sasuke….I'm glad…we're together…that…it's you instead of anyone else…"

She suddenly groaned in agony as pain surged through her body. Sasuke clutched her hand.

"I missed so much…" he said. "I shouldn't have left. I should have stayed with the village…with you…""I love you." she said suddenly. "I always have and always will and…I missed you…"

"I'm…. so….sorry… Sakura…It's my fault you're like this…all my fault." His breath quivered. "I'm not leaving you anymore…I just…want to feel your heart close to mine…you'll always be a part of me…" Pushing locks of hair out of her eyes, Sasuke placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you…" he whispered.

And that girl, as in much pain as she was, that girl smiled.

"I forgive you…" she choked. "I don't want to close my eyes and sleep…because you won't be there…but…at least I'll live in the sweetest dream I could ask for…my last sight being…you…"With a smile still on her lips, her eyes dimmed and her body grew limp.

"Sakura…!" Sasuke breathed. "Sakura!!" He gripped her limp hand on his face. "Say anything! Please! Sakura! Say anything! Anything!"

But he knew she would not.

Nor ever again.

_'I wish I could just stay here and watch you breathe…I just want to be with you… But I know in my heart…our love will never go away…you'll always be mine…time can't erase a feeling this strong…_

_Sakura…'_

As Sasuke fingered the bloody heart on his cheek, for the first time in such a long, long time, water poured from the Uchiha's eyes.

Or maybe it was just the rain…

She was gone.

She was gone.

_She was **gone**. _

He couldn't believe it. He didn't **want** to believe it. The only person that ever truly loved him.

And she wasn't breathing anymore.

He picked the girl up bridal style and stood glaring up at the sky. _'Why…Why did this have to happen…to her? Why to **her** of all people…? **Why her**?'_

Sakura felt cold and limp in his arms. But that small smile was still graced on her lips.

_'Please keep that smile on your face forever…'_

He had to go home.

Home…

A place he hadn't thought of in such a long time.

But Sakura had to be taken home…

As much as it hurt.

The rain poured and Sasuke's feet sank into the muddy earth. But he felt nothing. There was not one thing keeping him from just falling down where he stood and just scream.

Not one thing.

Save for the fact that Sakura was watching him from up above. And Sakura was the only thing that mattered that moment.

And for the rest of the moments that time would ever count.

Step. Step. Step. Step.

He had finally reached Konoha. After hours of a steady pace, he finally reached his old home. He could hear people talk as he walked through the gate.

"Oh, Kami! That's Sakura!!"

"Sasuke…Uchiha?! Why is he back?!"

"Oh my… Did he do that to her?"

Step. Step. Step. Step.

He had to get to the Hokage. He had to explain everything that had happened. He had to tell her…what had become of her apprentice.

The boy could still feel the red heart on his cheek. He would never allow it to go. Even if the rain washed it away, it would remain there forever.

Forever…

_I could stay in this moment forever…_

_My last sight is you…_

_I love you…_

Step. Step. Step. Step.

He was almost there.

He could loose this weight in his arms and gain some in his heart.

Step. Step. Step. Step.

"Sasuke!!"

The Uchiha was broken from his trance and looked up, seeing a familiar blonde boy come running at him full throttle. But as Sasuke came into better view, his pace slowed, then rapidly increased.

"SAKURA!!"

"Sakura Haruno…Elite medical konoichi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves…we would all like to wish you farewell…"

The rain poured at the funeral. But her cherry blossom covered casket looked beautiful.

It was once said that the sky poured down rain because the angels were crying.

Today the angels wept. They wept for the loss of one of their own.

_'Sakura…'_

As the people said their goodbyes and prayed, Sasuke hid his tears in the rain. He was thought of as a hero now; he had assassinated a man who was trying to destroy the village. He ached, knowing it wasn't him who killed that man.

He only stabbed him through the space where his heart was supposed to be.

As the funeral ended, Sasuke received a few "I'm sorry for your loss"s…some "She's in a better place"s…

None of them knew the final words that were exchanged.

"I'm sorry…"s.

"If you need anything, just ask"s.

Those were not words to him.

Just noise.

They knew nothing.

And they who knew nothing could understand nothing.

Eventually, once everyone had left, Sasuke was left alone.

With Sakura.

Slowly approaching her, he placed a hand on her casket.

"Sakura…" he said softly. "Goodbye…"

"Sasuke."

The raven turned, seeing a familiar face. "Naruto…"

The blonde approached him, standing next to him. "Was there…Was there anything that could have-"

"No…Naruto. There was nothing…I tried to save her but she said nothing could be done…"

They stood in silence, the only sound being the rain falling down from the heaven above.

Naruto suddenly bent over the girl and sobbed. "Sakura…Why?! Why you of all people?!"

_'So Naruto still liked her then?'_ Sasuke thought. _'And I thought everything changed when I left.'_

"Sasuke…" Naruto suddenly embraced his best friend. "It's not fair!!" he sobbed. "She didn't deserve to die!!"

"I know dobe, I know…"

"Boys…"

They turned to see their old sensei, a black umbrella shielding him from the rain.

"K-Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto stuttered.

"Come here….I have something to show you."

"Today…is a day of remembrance," the silver haired man started. He had taken the boys to the ocean, looking beautiful in the setting sun that was able to come out, the depressing rain finally clearing up. "A special ceremony will take place tonight. There is a legend that says if you write a letter so someone you have lost, fold it into a boat and release it into the ocean with a candle in it to light its way, then the person who has left this world will send the person that needs it the most, a sign, showing they got the letter…

It's just a legend, but it's still a nice thought. It's later tonight; you can come if you want…"

"Thanks, sensei…" Naruto said with a smile. After a few moments, he left for his home, leaving Kakashi and Sasuke alone.

"Sasuke," he started quietly. "I know she meant a lot to you and you to her. I know this whole thing may seem silly and that it would just hurt…But I think it would help." He began walking away.

"Who knows?" he said over his shoulder, smiling from underneath his mask. "Maybe the legend is true…"

Sasuke opened the door to his house, a place he hadn't been in a long time. Why they had kept the apartment in his name, he had no idea. But it was still there.

He walked to his desk and, wiping three years worth of dust off of it, he sat down and took out a piece of paper. He stared down at the blank page.

He wanted to write to Sakura. There was just too many things to say.

Aggravated, he stood and walked to his window, trying to think how to put the feelings in his heart into words in his mind.

The he was the picture.

The picture of team seven from three years ago; Sakura smiling brightly, Sasuke scowling and Naruto glaring at him. Good old team seven.

When didn't he tell her then?

Why did he have to hurt her first?

He sat down at his desk once more.

_Sakura-_

_There's just so much I could say right now…I don't even know what I should. All I know is that I miss you. No one could ever fill that space as well as you did. I just…ugh…It would be so much easier to say this to you instead of writing it out… though I know I will never be able to do that ever again…I regret that will all of my being. I'm miserable without you…and I've never been one to let go…Even if your memories fade you'll still be in my heart…and I miss you…It's only been less than a week and it hurts this much…Maybe the pain will fade over time…_

_Maybe not…_

_But…If the legend is true…I just want to say this:_

_I love you, Sakura…_

The ceremony was beautiful. The full moon reflected in the water and all along the shore were small tea candles. Sasuke slowly walked to the water's edge, his letter folded into the most perfect origami boat. He set a candle into it, the entirety of it becoming bright and beautiful.

He gently set it into the water, lightly pushing it so it traveled on its own. His, along with hundreds of others, slowly floated into the moonrise, hundreds of tiny lights guiding thousands of heartfelt words.

_'Goodbye…Sakura…'_

Sasuke walked back to his house alone. He had stayed long after everyone else had gone home, watching those lights fade into the distance.

He put his keys into the door, only to find that it was already unlocked. Sasuke looked up, suddenly noticing a letter on the door. Cautiously, he untapped it from the door and opened it, the entire thing being the letter, sealing with a small heart sticker.

All that was on it was an ink drawing of a feather and a pink lipstick kiss next to it. Raising an eyebrow at it, then rolled his eyes and walked inside, throwing it at the table.

He just wanted to go to sleep and possibly dream of a certain someone. He walked into his bedroom…and gasped at the sight his eyes beheld.

She lay on his bed, facing him, her eyes closed as if in a light sleep and that same gentle smile on her lips. The Uchiha's breath quivered as she stumbled over to her, kneeling next to the bed. She was clothed in a pale while, light dress, but looked beautiful all the same. She looked light she was glowing, giving off a heavenly aura. He just stared at her, marveling at the sight. Such a sweet intoxication.

It smelled of cherry blossoms.

It was her…

His love.

His obsession.

His Sakura.

He lay on the bed beside her, his hands laced with hers. She felt so soft, as if his hand would simply pass through her. But just looking at her…

It was enough.

Whether it was really her of if he was hallucinating the sweetest dream he could possibly render…

It was enough.

"Sasuke-kun…" Her green orbs fluttered open.

His lip quivered, clutching her hand tightly. "Sakura…"

"How have you been?"

"I want you back." he said, stoking her cheek with his finger. Sakura gently took his hand, placing his finger on her lips and gently kissed it. A shy smile graced her lips.

"I miss you." he said quietly.

"I know…"

"I'm sorry for everything."

"I know…"

"I love you."

"I know…"

Sasuke embraced her, not wanting to ever let go. But…

"You're not real…"

A sad expression came across her face. Her mouth stayed open for a moment before she could actually form the words, as if it hurt. Sakura pressed her forehead to his.

"I know…"

Sasuke stared into the girls eyes. Their gaze made his heart melt and shatter at the same time.

There was just…too much that could be said.

"Just one more time…" he said. "I need to hear you say-"

"I love you." She smiled.

Sasuke gently took her face in his hands, placing the most perfect kiss on her lips as she slowly faded away, leaving cherry blossom petals in her wake.

Her voice echoed, slowly fading into the emptiness that Sasuke no longer felt.

_"a n d I l o v e y o u . . .  
_

_a l w a y s l o v e y o u . . ." _


End file.
